Hitomi Kanzaki And A Semester Abroad
by Seraph-Anaesthesia
Summary: ‘England…But what about Van?’ His dream is finally becoming reality, but right when it happens, Hitomi's...leaving? Things have never been better! VH AU Slight fluff!
1. Brand New

Hitomi Kanzaki And A Semester Abroad

Part 1- Brand New

By : Seraph Anaesthesia

"England...that'll be amazing, Hitomi! Aren't you excited?!" Millerna chattered on with a cheery smile as they walked down the streets to Hitomi's house. Millerna was clinging to Hitomi's arm as the emerald-eyed girl drifted off to her own little world.

"Yeah...It'll be great." Hitomi sighed wearily as her friend finally stopped her giddy prattling. Millerna stuck a cool hand on Hitomi's forehead and had a concerned expression on her face. Hitomi just shrugged her shoulder's at her with a weary smile and slightly...sad...eyes?

"Hitomi...What's wrong? You feeling sick?" The young girl tried to calm Millerna by acting cheerful.

"No, of course not! I'm feeling just great. All the excitement is just getting to me...How about we go get some ice cream?" Hitomi tried her best to act like nothing was wrong, but inside she felt the heavy rock situate itself inside her stomach, along with the bulging lump in her throat.

'_England...But what about **Van**?'_

**-Back to the Past-**

**AKA flashback**

"_Hi, is Van at home? Yes, this is Hitomi. Thank you." She waited patiently, tears still drying on her pale face. Bloodshot eyes glanced around the room as she sat down on her bed._

"_Hello? Hitomi?"_

"_Van!" She burst out crying when she heard his deep voice, the tone becoming gentler as he spoke to her in a soothing voice._

"_Shh...What's wrong, Hitomi?" Van, on the other side of the neighborhood, was pacing around his room with fists clenched. He was so desperate at the sound of her voice, he just wanted to barge into her house and see what was wrong._

"_We...I'm...leaving tomorrow!" _

_Now THAT caught his attention. _

"_Hitomi, I'm coming over right now, okay?! We'll sort this all out."_

"_O...okay."_

_Van ran as fast as he could around the house, grabbing the keys to black convertible that was hiding in the garage. He drove past the speed limit, and pulled into the parking lot. 'Why do that have so many god damn floors in this place?!' Van was in too much of a rush to get into the slow elevator, so he ran up all eleven floors with surprising speed._

_Since they were both now in college, Hitomi had moved out and into a luxurious apartment with a balcony, two bedrooms, two baths and everything. Van's family was very wealthy, so he had just decided to buy a large Spanish house in the middle of the neighborhood, sheltered by bulky oak trees._

_As he got to her apartment, 47B, he knocked his fist on the wood, angry at himself for not showing up sooner. Hitomi seemed so distressed. Van heard the latch open and suddenly felt a warm body pressed against his._

"_I'm so glad you came..." Hitomi was crying quietly into his red T-shirt as Van wrapped his arms around her. The young man walked inside with her still attached to him, muttering things of comfort. He made her sit down on the couch so she was facing him, he was only crouched down._

"_Now, Hitomi, what's this whole "leaving" thing about?" Van wiped the tears from her face and looked at Hitomi with a serious expression. He took Hitomi by the chin and carefully raised her face to look at him._

"_I...I'm leaving...for England tomorrow." Hitomi's eyes suddenly squeezed shut as if she were afraid of Van's reaction. She instead felt him take a seat next to her on the couch, his face filled with anger and despair._

"_For how long?"_

"_A couple fo months... Maybe even a year..."_

"_Fine." Hitomi heard Van let go of a heaving sad sigh, and bury his face in his hands. His eyes were wide as if he had just envisioned something terrible that was going to happen._

"_Van...I'm so sorry." Hitomi wrapped her arms around Van's shoulders and leaned her head onto his chest. He wound his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her close. Their lips met, and they were happy for a few brief seconds, though tomorrow they knew it was going to end._

**-End Back to the Past-**

**AKA end of flashback**

'Don't pretend, you'll never get it

Don't send, you will regret it

Tear it up, just forget it

Writing a letter with the stains of tears

Don't act like it wasn't worth it

Don't try to change, you've got it all

Don't misbehave, this is role call

Hey guy, what's your name

You should of been asking him of he was a sane boy

Don't act like you couldn't use one of those

It's all over now, won't you grab the knife

Hang on tight, this is a bumpy ride

Tear down these walls of confusion

You're getting out of your hellhole

So why aren't you happy anymore

Don't smile, these tears are your friends

Don't sing, the melody's now the enemy

Now look, you've gone and lost it all

You're better off trying to crawl

Don't dance, you'll trip and fall

Don't die on me, I still need you

Don't cry, I won't deceive you

I'm sorry for acting like such a coward

Fear has been my only collaborator

Don't help me, I'm an ego supporter

Damn you and your sense of humor

Rip out all of these brain tumors

I'm so in love with you, with the mirror

I'm coming back to Earth

This satellite girl

...Is about to crash.'

The words pounded in Hitomi's head as she looked out of the small airplane window.

Hitomi smiled slightly as she listened to the heavy metal of Branded By Angels.

She saw the rainy scene below her, and grimaced. So this was England. New England to be exact. Boy, it looked so different from the America she was familiar with. The young woman took off her headphones and placed them into the carry-on bag. Hitomi looked at the picture in her wallet one last time, before stepping off the plane.

'_I'll miss you, Van Fanel.'_

First things first. Hitomi took a bus to the supposedly "beautiful" apartment she was supposed to be sharing with someone. She sighed again as she walked off of the bus, nearly landing in a puddle of cloudy mud-water. She shivered against the cold as she pulled the trench coat tighter around her fragile body.

Her black combat boots had mud splatters, but were fairly clean and Hitomi was destined to keep them that way. Clad in only a short plaid skirt and black "stockings" Hitomi walked into the cheesy little area that she was supposed to call "home" for the time being.

Hitomi opened the door with a little bit of fear. Inside she saw many people crowded along in the common room, doing various things. Only one person noticed her arrival to the building. It was cramped, with a warm fire lit, at least that was good.

"Excuse me, may I help you, Miss...?" A young man with extremely long blonde hair asked with a polite voice. Hitomi just looked at him with suspicion, before realizing how handsome he was.

"Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki."

"Allen Schzaer. Nice name, where'd you get it?" Allen asked with slight curiosity hidden in the depths of his blue eyes. Hitomi suddenly thought he reminded her of a shrew. The kind of rat with a long skinny nose and sort of a girly man. (Allen bashing!! YAY!) She giggled as he looked at her with a scrunched up nose and an expression that said, 'Are you on crack?'

"My mother was Japanese, my father was American. I used to live back in the states, now I'm here. My dad named me Hitomi as a symbol of my mother. Most of my friends are American, though." Hitomi grinned as Allen ran a hand through his hair with his...um...girly manner.

"Nice. So will you be needing your like... room key? I assume the fees have already been like... paid for." Allen ran a hand through his hair again, this time twirling it around his index finger. Hitomi just face-faulted mentally, silently thinking of flowers and girl stuff.

"Yeah, I was told I was in 33C. Would you happen to know if I'm sharing a room? I'd like to double check." Hitomi tried to smile politely as Allen picked up a clipboard and rolled his eyes down to number 33C. Handing her a rusted old-fashioned key, he smiled at her and wiggled his eyebrows curiously.

"Here's your key, and you are sharing a room. I'd tell you who the lucky person was, but they don't "fill me in" on that kind of stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your stay!"

Hitomi was walking up to her room, when the door from the bathroom opened and all she heard was a loud yawn when something walked out...

A/N: Dun dun DUN! So, who should it be walking out of the bathroom? If I get reviews, and the person choses fit's the needs of the story, then I'll pick them! You can also submit created characters, but I will warn you. They will not play a MAJOR part, only a side part. But it's all good! Read and review, please! Flames are welcomed, as long as they have a good reason. Otherwise, I will be tooooo pissed off at you. Bye! -huggles reviewers- Thanks!


	2. Xylophone

Hitomi Kanzaki and A Semester Abroad

Part 2- Xylophone

By: SeraphAnaesthesia

A/N: I will solemnly admit that the ONLY reason that I am updating and re-posting this thing again is because of Thetys. YOU GO, GIRL! Lol, I love you, you're my best reviewer so far! You're the only one who reviewed this fic and Badges of Honor. -throws cookies at her- You rock my socks like toast! Now that I've gotten that out, I hope you'll read this chapter and I hope everyone will enjoy it, it's essential to my updating that you read and review! Be like Thetys, m'kay? Give me a nice review and I'll build a shrine to you in my sock drawer! Err…maybe not.

"Who the bloody Hell are you!" Silver hair fell into stunning crimson eyes with a bloodthirsty quality held in them. Shirtless, the young boy only had a towel wrapped around his waist and Hitomi could already tell that this was going to a long evening. She already missed Van like hell, and was terribly homesick from Yukari and Millerna. Now Hitomi had an adorable naked guy right in front of her and with only a towel, and she didn't even blush! Geez, some good little girl was she! Hitomi stammered at his comment and turned around as the boy pulled on jeans, black boxers and a flaming red T-shirt.

"Hitomi Kanzaki. Um…I..I'm sorry. I didn't know I'd be sharing a room with…a…well, a guy. I can go ask the room receptionist if I can switch. I'm so sorry!" Hitomi turned red anyway as he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, and found out that he was, in fact, quite handsome. Silver slightly spiky hair into red eyes and a well-toned chest was visible through his tight T-shirt. He smiled at her, looking slightly maniacal. (I LOVE THAT WORD!) Two silver hoops were on his right ear, along with one along his left eyebrow. Hitomi couldn't help but think it suited him. She scolded herself, 'You cannot forget, you are with Van! Just because he's not here right now, doesn't mean you can't be faithful!'

"Won't be necessary. Sorry for the language, just kinda pissy about having a girl walk in on me naked. The stupid receptionist told me I'd get a spare room! Anyway, it's all right. M'names Dilandau Albatou. Hope ya don't mind too much staying with me." He smiled at her, white teeth still shining against pale alabaster skin. Dilandau was obviously taking in Hitomi appearance as well as she tucked a stand of honey-brown hair behind her 4-times pierced ear. She nodded lightly, and wondered why is accent was so light. It was hardly traceable, but gave him a mysterious kind of aura. Hitomi laughed at his comment. Dilandau chuckled too. Grabbing her bags, he grinned and walked over to the bed next to his. "Lemme help ya with that." Dilandau set it on her bed.

"Thanks, Dilandau. Is this your first time in England?" Hitomi then sweat dropped. 'Why would it be his first time in England if he had an accent already!' He just smirked at her and shook his head, saying no more. Hitomi walked over and was suddenly wowed. They had a huge stereo system in their room. "Mind if I pop in some music?" Hitomi cocked her head at Dilandau as he sat down. "Nah, just don't listen to any of that girl crap, pleeeeeeeease." He made a puppy pout at her and she pinched his cheeks. "You'd be surprised." was all she said to him before putting in a CD labeled The Young, Angry, and Heartbroken. Immediately, lyrics began to play.

"Don't hate me, girl, just 'cause you're jealous

We rock your school, your friends and your boy

We are the child and you are the toy

I always was the most audacious (overzealous)

Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Dilandau did look efficiently surprised at her choice of music. Strike that, he looked terribly surprised. Mouthing the words to the song "Torn Apart" as his fingers automatically went into position as his he were about to play a drum solo right in the middle of the song. "Wow, you don't strike me as the type of girl to listen to The YAH's. Or any other type of metal, for a matter of fact. I don't meet many American fans of them. It's nice." Hitomi laughed with him. "I didn't expect to like this type of music, either. But apparently, the lyrics appeal to me. My boyfri…" Hitomi stopped herself. "My friend Van is in a band. He does lead guitar and vocals along with this guy name Dryden. They're really good."

"Girl, we'd rather fuck you up and laugh about it

Scream and dance, maybe we'll rave about it

When it's all over, you'll be so broken and bruised

This only shows how much we hate you (love you)

Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Surprisingly, Dilandau and Hitomi both had something in common. They both loved metal, and they both loved this song. When the chorus came on they both jumped up, Hitomi strumming her imaginated air-guitar and Dilandau was having fun with his drums. Hitomi sang along with the words, and Dilandau magically did the male back-up vocals. If someone had seen and heard them, they honestly would have thought that they were the ones creating the music.

"Girl, fuck you and society too

And it's just too damn bad

That I woke up from the best dream I ever had

Your little girl is now a full-fledged killer

So what do you think of her now (Now?)

So what do you think of her now (Now?)

Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"You cannot stop the beat, don't even try

You cannot sin and you cannot lie

You smoke and you cheat and you lie and you steal

Wondering about the pain that you do not feel."

The last verse was in screaming, the lead singer's voice ringing out like a message to God that humanity wouldn't tolerate vulgarity. And yet, the band was the beautiful epitome of it. Hitomi and Dilandau both screamed out the words with empty smiles, knowing that the song was ending short-lived.

"NO, WE WILL NOT DIE FOR YOU

NO, WE DON'T BELIEVE IT'S TRUE

NO, WE WILL NOT GIVE UP FOR YOU

NO, WE DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT

THE TRUTH."

"Ah, I love that song, don't you?"

"Yup. Its an awesome band, too. There just aren't many fans of them out there." Hitomi sighed lightly, running a hand through her honey blond hair. Her thoughts kept on wandering back to Van and what he was doing at the moment. Hitomi found herself glaring at the wall. Before she knew what she was doing, her fist with partially in the wall with her knuckles bloodied and cracks in the plaster. Well, I guess there was a first for everything. Dilandau stared at her wide-eyed, then developed a wide grin as he crossed his arms. "You're bleeding." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No shit, Sherlock. How intelligent of you to notice." Hitomi glared vehemently at the wall, then realized what words had slipped out of her mouth. "Oh Dilandau, I'm sorry. That was really rude of me…God, why the hell did I punch the wall? It was like I was another person there for a second…" Dilandau just nodded, the grin still on his face. Getting up quickly, he grabbed her uninjured hand and a spare room key and nearly dragged he rout the door. "Where are we going!" Dilandau smirked at her as they flew down a flight of steps. "Well, I have GOT to get out of the room, and you've got a bloody hand. I would think it's only obvious for us to go downstairs for first aid."

Hitomi blushed at her own stupidity and let out a quiet, "Oh." She let him drag her down the stairs willingly, her thoughts still on Van. Then on Millerna. Then on Dryden. Then on Merle. Then on ever single person that she knew that lived back at home. A single tear slipped down her cheek. Dilandau looked back with a look of concern for his new friend. Stooping down to her level (She was a good four inches shorter than him…) he sighed, "Miss him?" His crimson eyes seared through her like dry ice. "H..how did you know?" Hitomi stared at Dilandau with amazement as he grinned and ran a hand through his silver-colored hair.

"Because I'm just cool like that."

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I know this was really short! Its just because it's been a long time since I've actually taken this story back up again, and I'm still not fully on the wrong track! I was in a rush, so this chapter had not been fully edited, sorry if there's any mistakes! This IS a Van/Hitomi story, Dilly is just a gynormous part of the plot. I hope you all forgive me for making this chapter a page short! I promise I'll give you an extra long chapter next time, okay? Go read my other fiction, "The Twitching Game!" Please? Anyway, read and review! (begs)


	3. Battering Ram

Hitomi Kanzaki and A Semester Abroad

Part 3- Battering Ram

By: SeraphAnaesthesia

A/N: Once again, I am in utter awe of Thetys. You are so cool! You're my favorite reviewer! Well, besides ChibiHitomi, because she rocks too! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I wanna be your best friend now. I seriously will make a shrine to you in my humble sock drawer because you totally rock. throws lollipops (instead of cookies this time) at all of the loyal reviews You guys deserve a major pat on the back. I was so squealy this morning when I opened up my mailbox and found reviews! You can ask my mom, I was literally jumping around and spazzing out. I kept screaming, "I love being loved! 'Tis so much fun!" Anyway, the more reviews I get, the faster I update! Today is 3-13-05, and I promise I'll have at least two chapters up by the 16th!

To the beautiful reviewers: My messages to all of thee!

Thetys: You are awesome, and you're my best reviewer. I am so sorry about making the last chapter so short! I was really rushed and in a hurry! I promise this chapter will be longer, you can have my word. gives Thetys some Dilly, Van, and Gaddes copies Here ya go! winks Have fun! sighs -.-;; I did NOT just say that. My muse Kamuro: "Oh yes you did!"

Karialkia: Thanks so much for reviewing! Lol, isn't Dilly SO awesome? I just wanna hug him until he breathes his very last breath! people stare at her weird O.o What!

Chibihitomi: You are so awesome too! You reviewed both of my stories! gives her a Dilly plushie solemn face Here, you deserve this. u.u;;

Jameth: You are also a totally awesome reviewer! You deserve some…CHOCOLATE! hides the empty box of chocolates Uh…whoops. Anyway, for those of you who want to bribe me for extra special hints on any of my stories, I've really been wanting lately: Van, Dilly, and Dryden plushies, The movie "The Craft", a bucket of red cow's blood (I got this weird thing with Carrie going on…O.o), chocolate, and strawberry Nutrigrain bars! I'M OBSESSED WITH THOSE THNGS!

Xanthia Nightshade: Glad you like my story, thanks so much for reviewing! Review more! evil smirk Please?

Thanks so much, you guys (Erm…girls?)! Anyway, here's your story! Read and review!

Hitomi gulped as she found out that Dilandau knew her secret. Her face screwed up in fierce concentration, as if raging a war with herself in the deep confines of her broken mind. Hitomi finally gave in and sighed. 'Oh, what the hell.' "What's his name?" Hitomi was startled back into the real world by the sound of Dilandau's deep voice. Laughing lightly as her own stupidity, she smiled despite the situation. What situation, you ask? 1.) Hitomi was in the middle of England without knowing anyone except for a hot pyro and a girly rat man. 2.) Her friends were all back home, and she missed them so much she felt like her heart was torn. 3.) Hitomi considered herself deeply pathetic, since she'd only been gone from the United States for less than two days. For some reason she felt oddly weak.

Yup, just her luck.

"His name is Van Fanel. I told you about him earlier, but…" Hitomi bit her lower lip and Dilandau smiled down on her with a knowing expression. He finished her sentence. "…You forgot to mention that he was your boyfriend. Ah, I see. How about you just call him? Surely that'd put your head to rest." He leaned back against the hard cement wall, both of them standing on the stairs, only about two feet from the hallway phone. Hitomi looked up with a hopeful expression. "I guess I will."

Hitomi trudged over to the phone with a hopeful expression, figuring out the right amount of change within her grey pockets. She stuck the coins in one by one, and dialled the number slowly. She was still not quite used to the strange area codes and such and such that needed to be dialled to call someone back in the states. Shaking slightly, she put the phone to her ear. Hitomi mentally noted that Dilandau had gone back to the room, and she was thankful that he gave her some privacy for her phone call. Then it rang.

A sleepy male's voice picked up the receiver and Hitomi instantly knew it was Van. He muttered a strained, "Hullo?" Sounding like a typical male interrupted from his sleep. Hitomi felt slightly guilty for waking him up in the first place. 'Oh well, he'll live.' "Van? This…This is Hitomi." Hitomi could actually hear Van shooting up from his comfortable position on his bed, and his muddled voice now clear and practically bursting from hearing from his girlfriend. Hitomi smiled lightly, so glad that she could hear him now. "Hey Hitomi! Geez, didja miss us that much?" Van laughed lightly. "How are things going in England? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Van, everything's fine. I've already met two new people. Dilandau and Allen, so at least I know some people here. I really do miss you though… England is okay, I guess. But I really miss home and everything. How are things with your band coming?" Hitomi tried to sound cheerful, but was actually failing miserably. Luckily, Van couldn't tell over the crappy connections of a hotel phone. Hitomi smiled, though inside even kind of confused on why she was really sad. Van, on the other end, was confused terribly. 'Hmm, Dilandau…Where have I heard that name before?' He ignored it for the moment, and concentrated on Hitomi instead.

"Great! We just signed a deal with a record company! Our CD might be out in a few months, since we've already got most of the songs recorded and everything. Thanks for asking. Our CD is going to be awesome." Van sounded really happy, so Hitomi was generally ecstatic Van had been working on the band for three years now, and it was like he and his band mates were simply destined to play music. Hitomi grinned. "What are you going to call the CD?" Van thought for a minute, as if trying to remember the title that he had thought of earlier that day. "We're going to call ourselves Sinclarity. The CD's title is Eyes Gone Blind With Regret. Like it? I created it myself. Dryden and the guys thought it was awesome."

Hitomi was in awe. She laughed lightly, "Van, that's so awesome! Well, I have to go, I don't know how long these stupid phones are supposed to last, and I left most of my change in my room. I hope everything works out okay!" Hitomi was so happy that the band was going somewhere, and noticed that Van had suddenly gone quiet. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if the phone had gone dead, or if Van had just hung up or was just quiet. But she heard shallow breathing. " Hitomi?" Hitomi blinked lightly. Van sounded like a scared little kid. "Yeah, Van? What's wrong?" He spoke up again, "Promise me you'll be there at our first live concert, I want you to hear us sing. It'll even be on the radio, too." "Um…okay, why?" "Just PROMISE me. Please, Hitomi?" "Okay, I promise." "I love you, Hitomi." "I love you too, Van." Silence on the other end. Hitomi hung up the payphone. She talked to herself with a confused face.

"Well, THAT was weird."

Climbing back up the stairs, she peeked her head into the room that she and Dilandau shared. Noticing that it was dark outside, she noticed a silver-haired lump on one of the beds, that entire side of the room dark from the shut-off lamp. Hitomi smiled at Dilandau and crept over to her own bed, flicking on the small lamp next to her. Rummaging through her bag as quietly as possible, she pulled out a journal labeled "He Knows Me Too Well" and a Neopiko black inkpen and began writing. Hell, maybe her song would even be used on the Sinclarity CD. It warmed Hitomi to know that Van would be singing something she created, yet part of her was still tinged lightly with sadness.

'I wonder how I've even managed to handle it

You caught me now, bruised and red-handed

I just can't explain why I'm dying to cry and to bleed

Drinks all around, but for everyone but me.

I'm feeling nauseous, swooning into the room

Blood clots beneath the skin soon grow into bloom

I just can't explain why I'm dying to wait and see

Drinks all around, don't worry, the vodka's all on me.

This is pathetic, this regret is drunken madness

This is so lame, everything consumed by sadness

You make me want to breathe it in, write it all down

No need to hurry, free drinks all around.

And for some reason unknown unto me

I've never been captured but I've never been free

Now you're not here, I will not make a sound

From me to you, free drink's all around.

You cannot smile, it's all unallowed

There's a thin line between being lost and found

This may seem pathetic, but the screams are too loud

I'm on my deathbed, but there's free drinks all around.

I wonder how I've even managed to handle it

You caught me now, bruised and red-handed

I just can't explain why I'm dying to cry and to bleed

Drinks all around, but for everyone but me.'

The pen dropped from Hitomi's hand as she fell asleep, a contented looked on her pale features.

She woke up when she heard the water running, but knew that it was just Dilandau. Hitomi yelped, "What if he used all of the hot water!" Hitomi cursed lightly to herself and put on some different clothes. Grabbing a pair of black jeans, she threw on a T-shirt with a little girl in fancy clothes with a bat next to her. Underneath the girl and bat it said, 'Seemingly Innocent.' (I HAVE THAT SHIRT!) Noticing the slight chill in the room, she grabbed a knitted grey, black, and white (like one of those mixed ones, y'know?) long trench coat with a hood and sat down on the bed. Struggling to get her dark grey and black striped toe socks on, she pulled on a pair of combat boots. She walked over to a lone mirror, combing her hair.

Dilandau walked over of the bathroom, drying his silver hair with a small towel. He was dressed in a black hoodie with a barely visible yellow T-shirt sticking out beneath it. The hoodie had the words 'Life, love, and sudden death.' written on it in bright yellow. He was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and smirked lightly as he noticed Hitomi checking him out. "You're taken, remember?" Hitomi blushed deep as he looked at her once again with his knowing eye. 'Jesus, what is he, psychic or something!' Hitomi thought exasperatedly. Dilandau just looked at her weirdly (like O.o) and said, "Maybe." Okay, now she was just slightly freaked out.

Scratching her head, she nodded towards the bathroom. "I pray to God that thou did not useth all of thy hot water?" (OMG, I have the song Happening To Me from the movie The Thief and the Cobbler stuck in my head! GO WATCH THAT MOVIE! Tack x YumYum forever! ) Hitomi randomly asked him in a fakeish (Not a word. Oh well.) accent and then walked into the bathroom. Dilandau just watched her in fascination as she shut the door in his face, grinning. A few seconds later the door opened again and Hitomi poked her head out of the bathroom, smirking. "I'm taken, remember? You can stop staring now."

A/N: Didyoulikeitdidyoulikeitdidyoulikeitdidyoulikeit! It's not really REALLY been edited though. Sorry, somebody fed me yellow cake with realllllyyyyy yummy chocolate chips in it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. Since I promised a longer chapter, I'm going to had a terribly suspenseful scene that's from the next chapter that will leave you begging me for more. grins evilly You'll see.

A scene from:

Hitomi Kanzaki and A Semester Abroad

Part 4- Ever Passing Moments

By: SeraphAnaesthesia

Hitomi had just gotten back from grocery shopping for the sixth time because they eat too much, and lazily set the brown paper bags down on the counter of the small built-in kitchen to her and Dilly's apartment. She sighed, wiping imaginary sweat from her pale forehead. "Phew… Man, was that a pain in the ass." Something from her black backpack rang, and for once Hitomi was actually glad she had bought the little phone on their last trip to the mall. Only five people knew the number, Van, Van's sister Merle, Yukari, Millerna, and Dryden. Well, okay, Dilandau knew it too. But he lived with her, so it didn't really count. "Hello?" Hitomi flipped open the little gadget.

"Hitomi, Merle…Merle is dead."

She dropped the phone as it clattered on the floor.

A/N: Don't hate me! ducks knives and mallets Read and review, and I am SO sorry! u.u;;


	4. Ever Passing Moments

Hitomi Kanzaki and a Semester Abroad

Part 4- Ever Passing Moments

By: SeraphAnaesthesia

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, or the song Big Machine by The Goo Goo Dolls. AWESOME BAND!

A/N: Sorry, so sorry, so SORRY! I was slow in updating again, my beloved reviewers! But don't worry, I have a good reason this time, I promise. Well, actually, a few good reasons. 1.) I was reeeeeeeally sick in bed, I had a temperature of 103! I went to the doctor twice and it turns out I have a really bad virus. I puke, I get dizzy, I have a fever, I get headaches, and I had a really stuffed up nose and sore throat. Not to mention, I'm still a little sick and I just got back from spring break! We went to Ft. Lauderdale, it was nice there. 2.) I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop though. (sobs) I'm really sorry everyone, but it wasn't my fault! Please forgive me, and here's your chapter! Read and review!

Hitomi had just gotten back from grocery shopping for the sixth time because they eat too much, and lazily set the brown paper bags down on the counter of the small built-in kitchen to her and Dilly's apartment. She sighed, wiping imaginary sweat from her pale forehead. "Phew… Man, was that a pain in the ass." Something from her black backpack rang, and for once Hitomi was actually glad she had bought the little phone on their last trip to the mall. Only five people knew the number, Van, Van's sister Merle, Yukari, Millerna, and Dryden. Well, okay, Dilandau knew it too. But his lived with her, so it didn't really count. "Hello?" Hitomi flipped open the little gadget.

"Hitomi, Merle…Merle is dead."

She dropped the phone as it clattered on the floor.

Hitomi's emerald green eyes were now as huge as dinner plates. They glossed over with unshed tears, as she fumbled around on the floor to find the phone again, desperate to know what the heck this person was talking about. Merle couldn't be dead…could she? I mean, she HAD been really sick, but not ailing enough to…to die. It was impossible! No… Merle… Hitomi found the phone again and shoved it to her ear, holding back sobs. "Who is this! If this is some kind of sick joke, I'm going to hunt you down and kill you!" Hitomi literally growled into the receiver. She heard sniffling on the other line, and in her heart, automatically knew that it was true. Merle was dead.

"Hitomi, this Millerna. I swear this is no joke." Hitomi gasped as her childhood friend started sobbing on the other phone. She could hear the sadness in her voice. Hitomi started crying with her, pounding a hand on the granite countertop as she cried, sinking down on the floor with the phone in her hand. Pulling her knees up to her chest, the emerald-eyed girl tried to console Millerna and get her own emotions under control. But she failed. Wailing, Hitomi sobbed into her sweatshirt-covered arms. "Millerna, calm down. Everything's going to be fine. Just breathe." Hitomi whimpered in a somewhat-soothing voice to her friend.

After Millerna took a calming breath, she still couldn't control herself, and automatically started into sobs again. Then Hitomi heard Dryden's scratchy voice behind Millerna, grabbing the phone from her. Her spoke into it, and there was a finality in his voice that Hitomi had never heard before. She stayed quiet, fearing she would miss whatever Dryden was going to say. "Millerna is right, Hitomi. Merle has…passed away. She died at 12:45 this afternoon, from heart failure and difficulty breathing. I know this is hard to handle, but please. For Millerna's sake. You must remain calm. I'm going to put Van on the phone, he needs to talk to you. Please, be gentle, Hitomi…He's a wreck."

Hitomi held her breath and gulped as she heard the phone shift from one ear to another. Then she heard the new talker move into another room, and no other voices were heard except for them. "Hitomi…This is Van." Immediately, Hitomi could tell he was upset and crying. It made her so sad to know that Van and everyone was in pain, but even more sad to know that she would never see Merle again. No more times going to the carnival. No more movie nights. No more having young Merle confide in Hitomi with her deepest girl-secrets. But Hitomi couldn't think of that right now, she needed to help Van. "Oh Van… I am so sorry."

She could almost _feel_ him break down.

"Hitomi, she's gone. Merle's GONE! What am I going to do? What is my mom going to do? What are we going to do…?" Van managed to choke out in a strained and strangled voice. He sobbed, and Hitomi felt so sorry for him. She could feel his pain. Hitomi had not a clue as to what to say except for, "Everything's going to be all right. I promise." Inside, Hitomi knew everything wasn't going to be all right. She was smart enough to know that wounds like this took time to heal. But on the upside, Van had his friends, his family, his music, and…her, to comfort him. Hitomi then made a silent promise. She would always be there for him.

"Okay, Hitomi. I believe you. But, I, I just don't know what's going to happen. I'm scared, I want you here." Van sighed, and Hitomi instantly knew what he was going through. The connection they shared was deep. What he felt, Hitomi surely knew how it felt. Sometimes they were thankful for that, other times they were sad. Hitomi knew she should at least go to him. He needed her. Hitomi knew Dilandau would understand. Or better yet… Why not bring Dilandau with her? Van could meet someone new and they could hang out together. Maybe it would get Van's mind off of Merle's death. Hitomi nodded to herself. So that was the plan. "You just tell me when, Van." Her expression was determined and stern.

"Three days from now. Wednesday. That's when the… funeral… will be." Van had to strain his deep voice to get out the one word, as if it was stuck in his throat. When he tried to say it, it just dug its claws further down into his already hurting heart. Hitomi's soul bled with his in sympathy. (I freak myself out with phrases like that… O.o;; ) "Van, would you mind if I brought my room mate with me? You could meet him, and we could all hang out. Get your mind at ease. Please, Van?" "Okay, Hitomi, okay."

Hitomi smiled lightly, hoping everything would work out okay in the end. "We'll be there, I promise." She tried to sound confident, but at that moment, inside she was feeling shattered. "Bye Van, I love you." "Bye Hitomi, I love you too. Thank you…" Then they hung up.

'Finally, he's home!' Hitomi sat on the couch, alone, eyes red and puffy from the hardcore sobbing that had gone on only a mere hour ago. Her frail and shaking hands clutched a photograph in a silver ivy frame. A tan girl with bright dyed pink hair was on Hitomi's shoulders, and looking down at her with admiration. Hitomi's eyes were sparkling, and she was laughing along with the girl. Tears dropped on the glass frame covering. When Dilandau through the door, he could automatically sense that something was wrong. He was kind of psychic or something. Or as he explained it, "He was just cool like that." Dilandau gasped when he saw Hitomi's state. He dropped his briefcase on the floor, and rushed over to her with a grim expression.

(A/N: I dunno why, but I imagine Dilandau as a lawyer in my fic. He's young, smart, and he'd look really hot in a black suit. He just likes to argue, and though he hides it, he's very loyal and would do almost anything to make sure his clients would be free. Plus, he makes a ton of money. Does anyone agree with me on this career choice or am I just stupid? -.-;; )

"Hitomi, what's wrong? What happened?" Then Dilandau noticed the photograph covered in tears. With a knowing expression, he pointed a black fingernail-polished nail at the pink-haired girl in the picture.

(A/N: Again, please do not ask why he's wearing nail polish. It's BLACK, so it doesn't count! Punk guys at my school wear black nail polish all of the time! And admit it, girls, he would look sexy in a rumpled black suit with his hair slicked back, crimson eyes glaring, and black nails straightening his red spade-patterned tie… (drools) Yeah, yeah, I have weird fantasies, so sue me!)

"She died, didn't she?" Dilandau's knowing expression now turned to one of sympathy as Hitomi nodded. He pulled her into a hug, and she gripped him tightly while sobbing into his black suit. Muttering phrases used to comfort her, he rubbed her back. The crimson-eyed boy sighed lightly while Hitomi cried. She didn't dare question how he knew that Merle had just died, just let everything out. Finally she had someone to comfort her. God, she missed Van, Millerna, Yukari, and Dryden. But most of all, Hitomi missed Merle. Knowing that Merle would never come merely sent Hitomi into another rack of heavy sobs. Dilandau pulled her back, lifting up her chin with his hands, gently urging her to explain what happened and when. Hitomi just nodded, and sniffled. Dilandau smiled lightly and wiped her tears with his thumb. Hitomi suddenly felt better.

No…she _couldn't_ be falling for Dilandau… Not at a time like this!

"Her name is Merle… She was Van's little sister. This afternoon, she died… from heart failure and difficulty breathing. Oh God, I just miss her so much! I'm going home on Tuesday…The funeral's on Wednesday. Dilandau, please forgive me, but I…" Hitomi stopped short as Dilandau smirked, his red eyes holding pride.

"Told them I'd be coming with you? Yes, I _know. _And of course I'll come. You're my friend, Hitomi. Plus, I want to meet this "Van" of yours. I have to see if he's worthy enough for a sweet girl like you." He smiled at her, and got up to make some coffee. He could even sense Hitomi's blush from back on the couch, and proceeded making the caffeine drink. Walking into the living room, he handed her a cup. "I'll just need a full day tomorrow to go to work and get my affairs in order…You're lucky I don't have any bitchy clients this time." Dilandau winked at Hitomi as she blushed harder.

The emerald-eyed girl fumbled with the cup of coffee and took a big gulp. Getting up, she made her way to the bathroom. Brushing her hair away from her eyes, she sighed. "I'm gonna go take a shower, and wash _this_ all away." Hitomi pointed up to her head. Dilandau nodded as she set her coffee down and slipped into the bathroom, locking the door. The blow of a shower turned on, along with the sound of the portable radio in the bathroom. The music was loud, but he could still hear Hitomi singing slightly along to the words.

"Ecstasy is all you need

Living in the big machine

Oh you're so vain

Now you're world is way too fast

Nothing's real and nothing lasts

And I'm aware

I'm in love and you don't care…"

Dilandau smirked, muttering to himself. "Well, that's appropriate." Sighing to himself, he hadn't noticed that Hitomi's shower had turned off and that she could hear him now. Inside, Hitomi was confused. 'What did he mean by that…?'

A/N: Did you like it? I am sorry for killing Merle, but it had to happen. As you can see, it's a big part of the plot and what goes on with Van and Dilandau. Whee, triangles… (mwahahaha) But you don't need to know what happens next! Anyway, read and review!


	5. This Sucks

Hey everybody. Bad news. I will not be updating until probably around September. This is not for my pleasure, I assure you. My laptop has been infected, then reinstalled, and now it is dead. Completely dead, every single one of my files and documents deleted. What I am writing to you now is on my mother's computer, which will only be used so often until I figure out how to work her programs. School just started, and my computer is gone, so I'm left with this crappy one. I am SO sorry, to all of my awesome reviewers, and even those people who don't review. Look for updates in September! I love you all, and my sincerest apologies.


	6. Of Disappointments

I am so sorry.

THIS IS NOT ANOTHER EXCUSE.

This is terminal.

I saved most of the items on a disc when my laptop died. In order to continue writing, I needed my documents. I loaded the disc onto my mom's computer. Obviously, one of my programs held a virus, and it is now eating up my mom's database. It's like her computer has been diagnosed.

And with all of this going on, I will not be able to write anymore.

What I am writing now is on a friend's computer. I am so sorry.

Thank you to all of the reviewers that helped me throughout my time here at I wish I could continue all of my stories, write more and more and more until each one is finished, and then start new ones. But that's not possible right now.

Thank you SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! For the compliments and encouragements; plushies and cookies. I love you ALL.

And I'm so, so sorry.

Maybe someday I can get both comps fixed, my documents 'purified', and I can continue as SeraphAnaesthesia.

Until then, I bid you adieu. Wait for me!


End file.
